Love in all the wrong places
by Bellix3
Summary: The Golden Trio and some old friends return to Hogwarts after the war to finish there final year. The story follows Hermione and Draco and how they find comfort in one in another like they have never experienced before.i own nothing! all are JKRowlings!
1. A new beginning

**A/N:_ Hi this is my first fanfiction and i really would appreciate if you could read and review i want to keep going with this story and if there is any suggestions im open minded sorry this chapter is so small like i said first fanfic okay well review and rate i love you whoever you are ! _**

**A New Beginning.**

**HPOV**

The Weasly's , Harry, and Hermione made their way down king's cross station to platform 9 ¾ . The war was finally over and some seventh years were allowed to return to finish their schooling. The infamous golden trio was of course returning for a due over of their final year with hopes of a normal final year and changes for the better.

"Honestly Ronald, how could you even consider not coming back for another year?" I scolded as I took in the sight of the Hogwarts express once on the platform. "Aren't you going to miss it?"

"Of course I am 'mione but we all have to leave sometime." Ron turned to look at me as she spook but only a glance then he looked away to bid his parents goodbye.

I had tried to make the relationship work after the war …. after the kiss but realized how strange it felt. How much it felt like dating a brother so I decided to let him down gently and from what I understood he felt the same. I turned to say goodbye to the Weasley clan and boarded the train bustling through the crowded halls to an empty compartment. Once Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I were settled in we began to fantasize about the year ahead.

"Oh how exciting!" squeaked Ginny the youngest of us all "Our last year! Can you just imagine? Quidditch games, the Yule ball, the lovers dance, prom, and then graduation!" Ginny breathed in what seemed like one breath. I just rolled my eyes at how much of a little girl she sounded like at the moment but not even I could suppress the excitement visible in my smile when I thought about the coming year. It would be perfect. A perfect ending to what seemed to have been a dreadful never ending story.

The boys had begun to go into a graphic and vulgar discussion about Quidditch. Ginny went on about what she would wear for the Yule ball which I didn't understand since it was months away and saw no need in picking a dress out so early. I was getting ready to tell Ginny on how I thought I would look best in a gold dress when the compartments door slid open and in came Luna who had also decided to return.

"Hello everyone," said Luna dreamingly "I've just come to get Hermione she's wanted in the heads compartment." I gasped in shock how could I have forgotten that McGonagall had assigned me as Head Girl already! I rushed to get my bag and told everyone I would see them at dinner I was already late enough without taking my time. That and I was more than curious to see who head boy and my roommate for the next year would be. Since it wasn't Ron or Harry I had really no idea who it could be.

I finally reached the heads compartment and slid the door open. From the moment I laid eyes on the only other person in the compartment I seemed to have been shocked into temporary paralysis because I noticed once I set eyes on the pale blond hair and piercing blue eyes which were now staring back at me that I couldn't move.

"Uhm … need some help sitting down Granger? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

With that I quickly snapped out of whatever trance I was in and made my way to sit opposite of him. After a while of silence I glanced up to see the piercing blue eyes staring at me."Do you mind Malfoy?" I spat blushing under his gaze." Why are you in here anyways? It's the Heads compartment and I'm sure the head boy will be here any second." Malfoy's lips seemed to turn up into a shy smile and glanced down at his hands then back at me after muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like _"…figured…"_ how odd I thought he's acting much to civil. He's actually being sort of nice in a weird way. He cleared his throat and I noticed I had been staring at his hands he began to explain himself.

"Well Granger, I'm in here because I am head boy."


	2. Shock

**A/N: _I don't own any of the characters it all goes to JK I just own this idea of unrequited …. you know what I mean please review I love input thank you!thank you for everyone thats added me to their favorites and alerts please review thats what keeps me going since im still afraid this fic will dissapoint you all but i do my best!thankyou!xxx_**

**Shock.**

**HPOV**

I couldn't believe it. How on earth was it possible that McGonagall could've appointed him as head boy ! A deatheater! _Ex deatheater_ I corrected myself all that was over a done with now. That doesn't matter it still seems impossible.

"Sorry Malfoy but are you serious?" i all but screamed at him once I got over the initial shock of the news making sure to let the surprise lay thick in my voice.

"I'm surprised at you Granger" He replied calmly obviously noticing my tone of voice. "For the brightest witch of your age you sure have failed to notice that behind you, I am second in our year."

I stared at him. I had never paid any attention to how well he did in classes I was too busy focusing how much of a git he's been all these years.

"I must have been too busy dealing with your name calling and foul attitude for the past seven years my apologies." I replied sarcastically and he winced at the words … it seems strange that what I had said seemed to insult him a little.

"Look … "he shook his head as if looking for something to say "about how I have acted towards you in the past ... I'm sorry I know I must have been terrible but now I notice how terrible I actually was and well, ever since the war has ended and I almost lost the people that matter the most to me I notice what really matters in life."

I didn't know what to say. Was he …. W-was Draco Malfoy apologizing to me? Did I fall asleep on the train I pinched myself and he chuckled.

"You aren't asleep Granger this is real now snap out of it quick Luna should be back with the rest of the prefects and we have to explain the changes McGonagall told us about." He spoke seriously and matter of a factly.

"Right well …. I suppose you're right I erg I except your apology then now, let's focus on this year's activities" I managed to reply rather timidly earning a stern nod from him. As if on cue Luna stepped into the compartment with the rest of the house's prefects.

"Hello everyone!" Malfoy and I greeted brightly in unison I looked at him with raised eye brows and he smirked. Looking around everyone was just as surprised as I was but they took their seat nonetheless and we started to discuss the year ahead.

After about twenty minutes or so of discussing the prefect's shifts and responsibilities, I was finally done speaking I looked over at Malfoy who had been silent through the whole thing "Anything to add?" He simply shook his head no."Well, alright then if there aren't any questions we can all go back to enjoying the ride to Hogwarts"

Mostly everyone but me and Malfoy started to leave but then Luna's hand raised I nodded towards her and she spoke

"What are all these new activities about? They've never happened before and isn't the Yule ball only during the tri-wizard tournament?" She asked curiously everyone around seemed to have been thinking the same thing. They all stared at me waiting for an answer I cleared my throat and explained.

"Well, since the war is now over and with everything we have all been through McGonagall is attempting to make this year as normal and as cheerful as possible and by attempting I mean throwing parties so we can mingle with one another and be in good spirits …. I uh I don't think it's such a bad idea in all honestly it's a lot how muggle schools do things and a little change might be fun. Don't you think?"

Everyone was nodding with a pleasant look on their face. Everyone except that is for Malfoy who had a bored expression on his face.

The compartment emptied I had thought I would spend the rest of the trip in here reading and getting to know my new roommate but now …. I wasn't sure I wanted or even if I would want to if he would too.

"So…" I began awkwardly once we were alone I wasn't sure how to talk to him since up until an hour ago I thought he hated me as much as I hated him. He looked up from his hands when I spoke.

"Are you going to stay in here the whole train ride or are you going to end up going back with your friends? See I had planned on spending this time getting to know who I would be rooming with but now may- "he cut me off after noticing how I started to ramble.

"Granger calm down. Yes we are going to be living together and yes, I did say I wanted to be civil but that doesn't necessarily mean we become best friends and share secrets all night long" He snorted in amusement.

"You git! I was merely suggesting we get to know each other to make the next ten months bearable for one another I had in no way thought of befriending you!" I spat at him letting the disgust in the idea of being his friend drip into my tone of voice.

"Whatever you say bookworm" He replied with a wink. I sneered in disgust and he laughed at my reaction.

"Oh boy." I muttered under my breath. I could've sworn I heard him say something like "…this is going to be a long year…" before we edged into a semi-comfortable silence the rest of the train ride to school, if that's what he had said then yes I could not have agreed more a long year indeed.


	3. Adjustment

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry that I went back and forth but when I see this story in my head that's just how I want to write it but if it gets a bit confusing write to me saying so and ill tackle it from a different approach thank you to anyone who has put this in their favorites and is following! I'm trying to get longer chapters in but I'm just impatient but please review and such thanks again! Xx**

**Adjustment. **

**DPOV **

From the moment he got off the train to the moment he sat down at the slytherin table he hadn't stopped thinking about Granger.

I knew when they told me i was head boy that i would share a room with her i had already been thinking about asking for her forgiveness but it was just the push i needed. To say i was shocked at how she accepted me so quickly was an understatement, naïve those Gryffindor's quick to forgive … then again maybe that was just her, I doubt the weasel or potter would be as accepting.

Pushing that thought out of his mind he scanned the room instead. There were more kids that had returned then he expected … definitely more slytherin.

"Blaise." I called trying to catch the Italians attention away from some 5th year hufflepuffs.

"Yeah, Mate?" he replied still a bit distracted with the birds.

"I'm curious why did you come back? I never thought you were very succumbed to that whole pure-blood bullshit but I was sure that when you and your family went into hiding you would stay that way" he breathed before he could stop himself the question had been burning on his tongue since he laid eyes on one of his only friends on the train but hadn't gotten a chance to ask that is until now.

Blaise was in full attention now and seemed to think hard about something before he answered. "Well we left to Italy and decided that was the safest place but it isn't as if we wanted to stay there we just wanted to remain alive." He paused and grimaced a bit at an unrecalled memory "when my parents went against voldemorts wishes and refused to join his army it was the only way to stay alive …. Then thankfully months later it ended in favor of the better and we were more than ready to return home to London" he finished off with a toothy smile. But spoke again "How about you? I was more than sure after everything that I heard happened you would look as well as you do now."

"Well… "I started off thinking about how to answer in a way I'll be happy with. "see after the war, sometime during the war really, my family had really only wanted to stay alive I didn't know how to help I wasn't sure of what to do I was just an empty shell most of the time but at the end of it I finally realized how lucky I was to be alive we all did even my Father and since then things are just getting …. better … easier." I finished but noticed I must've sounded like an idiot since I wasn't quite sure how to explain the dreadful past that I had tried so hard to forget.

At my words Blaise's face softened even more so and took them in with a smile before he spoke "That's really good to hear mate now maybe we can have a normal year at Hogwarts eh?"

I grinned at his understanding "Yeah you bet to bad I won't be staying in the dungeons though."

"Oh yeah! You're head boy you have your own private dorm. Granger's head girl right?" Blaise questioned.

"Yeah that's right bit of a surprise to her when she found out I was head boy … wish you could've seen her face" I chuckled a bit at the memory.

"I'm surprised to see you here in one piece I owe Nott a galleon, I was sure she would've hexed you the moment she laid eyes on you!" Blaise spoke in between laughs "But what did she even say to you the whole ride here? You never came back to the compartment."

"Well at first she was in so much shock she couldn't even get to her seat." I began to tell him the recent story of the train ride. "But once she got over it and allowed me to apologize properly she was very accepting …. Quiet yeah, but accepting. She tried asking me some things but I kind of just blew it off." I smiled sheepishly at the memory "I wish I would've let her talk though she was right- as much as I hate admitting it- we will be living together and should at least be somewhat civil when we interact."

"You still hate her then?" Blaise asked bluntly throwing me off "I know you said her blood doesn't bother you but was that ever really the reason to hate her?"

"You're right that wasn't it …. It's how much of a know it all she is. It's how everyone thinks she's so prissy in perfect and she always speaks in a matter of a fact tone that's why I hate her. Come to think of it that's why I've always hated her." I replied quickly before I could stop myself I had never noticed how much I despised Granger just because she was … well herself hm... This year was going to be dreadful."

**HPOV**

I was watching Ron stuff his face with sweets … how disgusting but oddly comforting. I felt back at home even as the annual speeches and warnings were given to the first year I couldn't take my mind off of the peaceful fact that this year would finally be normal that I'll be able to read all I want and just let loose even with my head girl duties. Head girl …. I groaned loudly when I remembered who I would be sharing a room with for the year. The ferret … even if he says he's changed and is sorry it's very clear that we both loathe each other just the same this is going to be hard to adjust to but I'll try.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food while Ginny stared at him in disgust and Harry looked at me with concern.

"You have been quit since we sat down to eat actually ... what happened at your meeting on the train? Who's head boy?" Harry questioned and looked at me.

"that's what I was just thinking about actually McGonagall for reasons I will never be able to understand aside from his grades I suppose allowed Malfoy to be head boy and he will be who I will be spending the next ten months with." I huffed out as best as I could without screaming from anger and to my utter shock they all doubled over in laughter and don't look like they will stop anytime soon.

"Oh shut up! Don't make this worse than it already is!" I nearly yelled but tried hard to restrain my voice … foul gits.

"Oy!" Ron shouted when I hit him with my bag after a minute of good laughter "I'm sorry 'mione but if you really think about it it's hilarious you and him in a room for ten months? I'll be surprised if you last a day without trying to kill the git! "

Harry was still stifling a few giggles but had managed to stop so he could speak "I hate to admit it but Ron's right I bet by the end of tonight you'll have each other in the hospitable wing. What was she thinking making him head boy? Especially with you as head girl! The whole school knows you hate each other!"

"Yeah well McGonagall must have been more focused on his actual grades and how much of a good example he could set." I muttered at the boys and Ron looked at me like I was crazy

"GOOD EXAMPLE?" He busted out! "How can a deatheater be a good example? Who cares about his grades he doesn't deserve that title!" All humor officially gone from the conversation the boys started to look curious and Ron a bit mad.

"Calm down Ron" Harry tried soothing his overreacting best friend "If I know McGonagall this probably has something to do with how much he's changed or something about trying to get all the houses to settle their disputes I don't know if you noticed but she's even planned a lot of school related things just to get us to try and socialize with one another"

"Harry's right Ron Malfoy has changed I mean yeah he's still foul but he even apologized to me on the train" At this Ron, Harry, and even Ginny who had been quiet raised their eyebrows at me.

"What did he say exactly?" Ron asked in a surprised tone

"Oh … um He just sort of said that he was sorry for the past how he acted and everything and that the war taught him to value what he has he didn't say it but im almost positive he doesn't even care about blood anymore." I glanced at the slytherin table as I spoke and saw Malfoy and Zabini laughing about something so innocently that I found myself staring at them only to be braught back to reality by Harry's voice.

"I cant say I blame him and even after all he's done fully believe him but it does sound some what reasonable" I smiled Harry had always been understanding he gave people chances and that's what I loved about him but it was a blessing and a curse in it's own I just hope this time it was a blessing.

"Bullocks! It must be a trap he says he's this different person becomes all close to you and tricks you before you know it!" Ron argued and even though it sounded like something Malfoy would do I don't think even the best played actor could mimic the look on Malfoy's face when he spoke to me on the train like he was trying I don't know what he was trying to do but he was really trying.

"Honestly Ron, I doubt even he would stoop that low after all these years he even made it clear that he thought it would be smart to be civil to one another since we will be spending time together but it didn't make us friends. We still hate each other we've just agreed to be civil."

"Yeah okay, but the first time he even so much as speaks to you in the wrong tone we'll have a talk with McGonagall and get her to change head boy" Ron replied and returned to his food in defeat and I smiled knowing that the conversation was over. The feast ended and I stayed behind at the table waiting to be shown to my new room reading a book to keep me from searching the great hall for the only other person that could be in there.

**DPOV **

When the feast was over I said good bye to Blaise and pulled out something to read from my bag after a while I glanced at the room and my eyes fell to the mess of hair at the Gryffindor table. It wasn't really a mess I noticed it was quite nice but I would never tell her that.

_As if reading his mind at that moment Hermione glanced up from her book and locked eyes with Draco before hastily turning back to the words on the pages in front of her._

Well, I might as well go speak to her no point in making things awkward with this silence she knows im watching her now.

"Hello, granger" I spoke as I seated myself across from her "What are you reading today?"

"Do you really care or are you just asking to be polite?" She replied quickly without looking at him

"Ah you got me I couldn't care less. Since I caught you staring at me I just wanted to come over and break the awkward feel of the room since we are both waiting on the same person" I Smirked when she slammed her book closed after I finished speaking

"To set the record straight I could feel your eyes burning into the back of my head and merely glanced to catching you staring at me and you should've remained at your seat if all you were going to do is come over and annoy me as if the time we will be spending this year isn't enough!" At the point her face was red and her eyes were slits but I couldn't keep a straight face and not smile with my response.

"Now Granger, I have never seen you so flustered" I added a bit of a mocking tone while I spoke "We might not be friends but I'm sure you can see the flaws in my staying at my table instead of coming over to sit with you"

"And what could that be might I ask?" She muttered through clenched teeth and my smile grew wider.

"If I were to remain over there I wouldn't be having any fun at all trying not to burst into laughter at how I agitated I make you" I replied calmly and her eyebrows seemed to disappear into her hairline before she spoke again

"Is it your life's quest to annoy me to no end Malfoy?" Her voice fiery with hate

"Ah! Finally you understand! I have been waiting for you to get the picture and after 7 years you've figured it out I'm so proud! "I replied with as much sarcasm I could handle without laughing

She opened her mouth to shoot another insult at me but at that moment the doors to the great hall opened and in came the Headmistress staring at us for a moment with concern and motioned us to follow her.

"I expect you two aren't going to be killing each other anytime soon" She asked us with a skeptical look as we followed her to our new room down a corridor "I have faith that both of you are mature enough to deal with whatever differences you two have like adults if not I would have not given you to such great titles" she continued down the corridor and I thought about the day I got my letter saying I was head boy I was so in shock I had wrote back asking if she was sure she sent it to the write person and when I received her reply she simply said that even with my past she was 'not the only one who hadn't lost faith in my soul' I had no idea what she meant but I really wasn't going to push my luck so I sort of just went with it.

After what seemed like forever she stopped us in front of a portrait of a large purple feather and told us the password was " dracleo " but we could change it if we pleased McGonagall and the book worm stepped in first and I followed I heard Granger gasp and turned to look at her

"Its Beautiful oh my god" We stood in the common room which was decorated with warm gold's and browns with subtle hints of both green and red which I'm sure was meant to stand for our houses the headmistress continued to show us the stairs which lead to each of our rooms which were across from one another mine simple with green silk sheets and small fireplace while the book worms was mostly warm in tones or red and gold so typical Gryffindor the large bathroom we would have to share much to my displeasure the small kitchen and our very own private library at the sight of this I couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on grangers face like a kid in a candy story I chuckled lightly to myself as I glanced at her again.

"Thank you so much for everything Professor" She squeaked with glee at which McGonagall smiled politely and turned to me, I smiled at her "Yes thank you I'm sure neither me or Hermione will take this opportunity for granted" at this both of the ladies faces changed into one of surprise I'm not sure if it was the fact that I called Granger by her first name or if it was how polite I was being I turned and I could feel the frown on my face. Was it really going to be that hard to convince everyone I wasn't the same anymore? Well ill do whatever it takes.

We said goodbye to the professor and wandered up the stairs but just before I could admire my room in peace I heard someone clear their throat

"What is it now Granger? It's late and sleep would be nice"

"I want to set some ground rules I realize we have both agreed that we –

"I told you we weren't friends I apologized because I felt it was right to do but that doesn't mean you can knock on my door with your little gal pals because you discovered a new recipe for hot chocolate and want to test it out on me … actually if you're ever in that situation you could most certainly come ask me for help" I replied raising my eyebrows at the thought

"Oh shut up I meant that we both agreed to be civil!" she replied coolly but I could see the flush in her cheeks at my comment "Now, it would be good to set rules so let's say I have friends on over I would appreciate it if you didn't bother any of them and treat them as if they are your own house guests"

"Sure no problem I won't bother any brave little lions that come here but I would hope you do the same?" she looked almost offended that I would think she would ever be rude to anyone

"Of course I will you didn't even have to ask! Whenever you bring your snakes over ill just be in my room or something.. Well goodnight." She turned to leave but stopped when she heard my voice

"Hold on what are the rules for sleepovers?" I asked knowing I would receive another blush from the girl in front of me and there it was

"I'm sorry sleepovers?" she asked in an amused tone

"You know what I mean Granger " I stepped closer to her " Those nights when you and weasley have had one to many shots of fire whisky after a hogs mead trip and come stumbling in around midnight" I moved closer to here relishing in the look of her shocked and blushing face I was so close to her that I merely whispered the last words "when the both of you make your way up to your room and he rips off your close am I supposed to pretend not to hear anything ? do I leave quietly ? or do I just try and keep sleeping while you scream his name and make him coffee for you in the morning" I wanted to keep going because it seemed to bother her so much but something made me stop. A flash of pain in her eyes caught me off guard and I backed away enough to be staring at her but I was still close I could still smell her in front of me.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy" she replied in a shaky voice "But me and Ronald aren't even together and even if we were I doubt I would ever be in that situation so don't worry about it. No worries though ill be sure leave a couple of sugars and sweets in the kitchen for your little one night tramps to take home after she's been branded by the slytherin sex god" her voice was so icy and her response so unexpected that I didn't know what to say "Or perhaps some of those candies that come with a prize inside that must be really exciting for them huh? " Her voice now filled with false amusement and glee. She backed away from me and opened her door "Goodnight" she smiled at me and made to close her door but I put a foot in the way to stop it.

"Goodnight Granger do remember to ask weasley if he likes one or two sugars in his coffee for me " I smiled back at her face of anger and turned to leave before she slammed the door and I made my way into my room thinking how fun this year could actually turn out to be. At least after this whole adjustment period ends. Good Merlin what have I gotten myself into?


End file.
